


WORLD WHICH SEEMS. 18-btvs-ats-ucsl

by iskierka



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	WORLD WHICH SEEMS. 18-btvs-ats-ucsl

World, which seems  
by Briar  
Rating: PG-15. Sex implied.  
Summary:wittle tidbit.  
Spoilers: Season 5 (spoiler pause) a week before the  
Watchers come  
Feedback: sure! briar@spurky.net  
Notes: Inspired by Trent Reznor at 3:19 am between  
Wednesday and Thursday. Epigraph used here attributed  
to Mathew Arnold. (DB)  
Disclaimer: The characters all burgeoned forth from  
Joss Whedon's occipital lobe. (wrong region?)  
Legal-ish: ode/owed to the WB, kasuzui, Mutant  
EneMy:FOX; only borrowing, don't sue. 

 

"..for the world, which seems  
To lie before us like a land of dreams,  
So various, so beautiful, so new."

 

~~~~~~~

 

The crypt was illuminated by a large, round moon. A  
thousand candles surrounded them. And somehow,  
somewhere, impossibly LOUD music with a low, pulsating  
bass throbbed heatedly and urged them on: 

"You let me violate you..."

 

She was smiling at him. Offering her throat like a  
bouquet of flowers. He searched her gaze, quickly  
ascertaining the sweet assent before he dove for the  
jugular.

// Slayer, *sweet* Slayer...//

He was drinking, and he was drinking, and he thought  
to himself that he couldn't ever stop-  
The chalice was the Holy Grail found, and he drank  
deeply. It was a font of power, this glorious elixir.  
And he did not wonder why the blasted chip was  
suddenly worth a rat's ass, or wasn't?

He continued their clandestine embrace, his fangs  
clasped in her throat.

She gave a gurgly sound of pleasure, half-mew and  
half-moan.

Impossible! Spike hadn't stopped drinking, but then he  
realized there was no need to, because the fountain  
was endless- he'd already drunk enough to feed a bevy  
of fledglings, but her blood had not run dry. It would  
never run dry...Not for him.

He growled in her throat. And she stirred beneath him  
to give herself utterly. Then he was hovering above  
her, feeling the lines of her nape and nude back and  
softness and curves of the hard, tight body.  
// You're positively tiny. // 

He smiled. // And mine. //

"Yes." He blinked in surprise at her voice. Her blood  
was pounding in his ears, singing in HIS veins. Then  
he was plunging into her hot depths, *above* her, and  
all was slow liquid honey, and still she offered him  
her throat-

 

"Spi- ike!" The shaking became more insistent. Bloody,  
buggery...What the fu-?!

Annoying, high-pitched whine: "Well?! Didn't you miss  
me??"

"Aww...dammit all, Harm!!!"

 

fin


End file.
